


Thirty Days of Falling Petals

by Frozentothecore



Category: RWBY
Genre: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge, Cinderruby, Drabbles, F/F, Falling Petals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozentothecore/pseuds/Frozentothecore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder and Ruby conduct in different sexual activies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 Cuddling (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> In these drabbles Ruby is eighteen. This is my first time writing for this pairing so I hope it's alright. Each chapter will feature a different NSFW theme. Each theme will be presented in the chapter title

Cinder sat at her sewing machine stitching a tear in a red cloak. The person who the article belonged to had a nasty habit of getting catch up in trees, and brushes. Watching the needle seamlessly mend what was ripped Cinder smiled knowing it's owner will appreciate it. Carrying on with her work losing herself to motion of the needle something lurked in the shadows.

Suddenly she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her shoulder and someone nuzzling the croak of her neck. A shiver went down her spine feeling a sweep of cold pass through her. “Little Flower, what are doing?”

“I'm cold Cinder, can you warm me up.”

Chuckling darkly the older woman turned around in her seat seeing those sliver eyes of her younger companion. Seeing her slightly shiver where she stood and her teeth chattering Cinder sighed forlornly. With a mock smile she replied to Ruby's pleas. “Isn't a little chill something one gets after eating ice-cream . . . in the middle of winter.”

“I know,” Ruby admitted, “but it tasted so good.”

Running a hand through Ruby's black and red streaked hair Cinder pondered about her flower's request. “And you expect me to _light_ a fire to warm you up?”

Ruby nodded  ecstatically. She placed herself in partner's lap and began to nuzzle the croak of he r neck again “Yes,  ' cause you're always so warm, and I could  use  a little heat.”

_Always such an_ _innocent_ _child,_ Cinder mused.  _Makes me wonder how I plucked her_ petals _to begin with._ Looking into those pleading puppy dog eyes the woman of fire knew she couldn't  resist. “Fine, I guess I can  _help_ you, but not with fire. How about, we try something  _else_ ?” 

Excited Ruby  hugged  Cinder, “I'll go get ready for bed.” She kissed her cheek, grabbing her clothes for bed the younger sprinted into the bathroom. While her flower busied herself performing her mundane nighty routine a wicked thought crossed the amber-eyed woman's mind. Removing the finished cloak from the sewing machine she placed it over the chair ready for Ruby's next adventure and a new rip. 

Entering the bed room Cinder removed the covers. Before her Little Rose could get in, Cinder slipped out of dress letting it pool at her foot. She crawled into the bed pulling up the duvet covering herself to surprise Ruby. She knew the girl couldn't be cold from the ice-cream any longer, but would comply with loves  interest. A few minutes  later Ruby came  in her pajamas on, ready for bed. Cinder chuckled darkly to herself waiting for the expression upon her rose's face when she discovered, what was in store for her. The lights off Ruby slowly got into bed, snuggling close to the older did  she younger notice it.

At first Ruby thought  she had  mistake n until she ran her hand over the bare toned skin of Cinder's stomach. She gasped while Cinder only smiled in the darkness. "Something wrong, Little Rose?" she purred, snaking an arm around Ruby's waist bringing her closer. Ruby didn't protest through as her head pressed against Cinder's full chest. 

Surprise crossed her face as she pieced a sentence together.  "N-no, no-nothing is wrong."

"Then why the stutter?" Cinder questioned, a dark smile gracing full pale lips.

"Why are you n-naked?" Ruby surrendered, feeling a light blush coat her cheeks. 

Stroking her flower ' s cheek Cinder replied, her voice low and sensual, "I have heard in some cultures people cuddle in the nude to stay warm. Just two people allowing only their body heat warming them up through the long cold winter nights. It's quite  exhilarating isn't and seems like the perfect way to warm you up after your ice-cream." Receiving no answer Cinder frowned mocking sadness she added, "Of course I'll understand if this a ridiculous idea." Cinder began to reach for her robe draped over headboard post. 

A soft hand yanked her back into the bed. Turning her head she met pleading silver eyes. "No, I want to snuggle with you." Withdrawing her hand she added quickly, "I mean a little naked cuddling is nothing since we've already had s-se – consummated ou r relationship."

Placing a gentle kiss upon Ruby's head she slightly agreed. Leaving the bed briefly removing her pajamas allowing them to fall to the floor. Getting into the bed she scooted closer to Cinder. Wrapping her arms around the elders waist snuggling once again into the black haired girls chest. Ruby felt the heat radiating off Cinder skin already feeling warm and content she let a sigh of relief. "Night Cinder," she whispered.

Pulling Ruby flush against her naked body Cinder ran her hand through the girl ' s hair until Ruby fel l asleep in her arms. "Good night, my Little Rose," she bade, soon she too fell victim to sleep.

 


	2. Day 2 Kissing (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of late, life crap suck. Hoping to catch up this weekend. Also the actually smut begins next chapter.

Cinder couldn't believe she allowed a girl younger than her and lacking experience in well . . . everything trick her an ex-con woman into skinny dipping in the Schnee pool just outside their manor. Ruby Rose laid atop the water basking under the full moons glow. Ceasing her moonlight relaxing Ruby looked at Cinder her eyes full of concern. "Come on in the water is great.

Cinder defeated slid off the ledge into the warm water. Wadding over she met the girl in the middle of the pool. “Ruby this is ridiculous. I'm really not in the mood to bail your cute little ass out of jail if we get caught.”

“Ah, come on you use to do tons of _fun_ stuff before. What's wrong with one tiny breakin and swimming naked in Vale's richest man's pool?”

“That is different,” the older woman huffed, rubbing her temples. “I didn't have to worry about corrupting an innocent girl in the progress.”

“Hey,” Ruby shouted in protest. “I'm not as sweet and innocent as most people think. Especially, when it comes to doing those _things_ that you love so much,” she added with a winked.

Cinder felt the heat of a light flush burn her cheeks. There was no way she was going to allow her Little Rose to out do her. The Queen of Sensuality. Her trademark sly smile crossed her lips as she planned  out  her attack. “Hey, Ruby darling,” she called.

Ruby turned around and received a face full of water. Cinder chuckled darkly seeing the surprise upon her little flowers face. “Did you just splash me?”

“Oh it seems I did. What are you going to do about it, Little Red?” A challenging tone lacing her voice.

Ruby wasn't one to ignore a challenge even when it came from someone like Cinder. Ruby dove under the water to commence a surprise attack. Cinder saw right though her plan dodging the intended attack. Coming to the surface Ruby pouted at her failed attempt. A few clouds moved in drowning them in darkness for a few seconds. Ruby too k this as her chance to strike. Once again Ruby vanished under the water. Unamused by this Cinder tried to use what little light the moon offered  her as a guide.  Letting out an un character istic yelp of surprise feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist. “Gotcha,” Ruby shouted victoriously. 

Running a hand through her hair to remove the wet strands from her face she gave the victory to Ruby . . .for the time being. She would get her revenge later in the bedroom.” 

Ruby still held a bright smile on her face as she looked over at Cinder. "See wasn't that fun Cinder. I told you swimming under moonlight is wonderful, and so romantic."

"I must agree with you little flower this is quite nice," she sighed. Looking over she noticed the breathtaking sight of how the full sliver moon illuminating her eyes. "I have an idea Ruby," she purred. "Hold your breath and dive under the water."

Ruby looked at her uncertain.

"Trust me. Have I _ever_ steered you wrong before?"

Ruby shook her head and obliged. She knew she could trust Cinder with her life and figured there would be no harm done she took the plunge. Inhaling deeply she dove under the water waiting for Cinder to conduct her plan.

Under the water with only the soft night glow guiding her Cinder pressed her lips to Ruby's. Surprised at first Ruby let a small squeak losing some of her air. The older woman captured her flowers lips again deepening the kiss. Tongues tangling they exchanged they had they had left before surfacing.

Both women breathing heavy they locked eyes and smiled. The silver-eyed girl laughed lightheartedly. "What an experience!"

"Indeed it was." Cinder chuckled darkly going in to steal another one until something interrupted her.

Hearing the sound off guards shouting they two exchanged looks of horror. Ruby grabbed Cinder's hand towing her out of her water. "Let's get out of here, before we get caught." Racing through the woods, clothes in hands the two made it to a clearing. The moon high in the sky Ruby glanced back, "I don't think we were followed."

Ruby leaned forward cutting Cinder of with a kiss. The raven haired woman returned her resolve slipping and shared a long passion filled kiss under the moonlight.


End file.
